


A piece of her mind

by thequeenstories



Category: Open Heart - Fandom
Genre: Anti Ethan Ramsey, Choices Open Heart, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, anti Ethan, open heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/pseuds/thequeenstories
Summary: When Thea traveled with the diagnostician team, she could finally do what she had been wanting in a long time.
Kudos: 1





	A piece of her mind

**Author's Note:**

> I was so angry after chapter 14 from book 2, the option PB gave us was clearly programmed only for those without diamonds but that are romancing him (or who didn’t want to spend diamonds, whatever), so I decided to rewrite the scene as I wanted that should have happened for us that are tired of him being shoved on our throats.

Thea and Ethan were in a room in the hotel looking at the snow through the window as they talked about the case, and how it would be better moving the patient on to the hospital the next day if they wanted to save her.

Outside, the wind rose to a sudden fierce howl. Even with the heat blasting in the room, Thea could feel its icy chill through the window. Ethan turned to the window, contemplative. 

“When I was very young, there was a storm like this. The snow was so heavy it broke the power lines. I stayed up all night terrified in the dark in the room, the snow mounting outside the windows…”

“There’s nothing worse than being alone in a storm, even more for a child.” Thea tried to be as distant as she could. It was not the first time that Ethan had taken advantage of the conversation about a patient to start talking about his private life. She tried everything she thought could work: she changed the subject, several times she just shook her head in an attempt to end the matter, she had forged fake messages and fake calls to escape. 

Seriously, nothing had worked, she would never understand what changed along the way. She could remember crystal clear as if it was only yesterday when Ethan said loud and clear to her “My personal life is any of your business.”, and now he would take every opportunity to lead the conversation to personal matters. She couldn’t be more tired of it. She was always trying to be professional around him, but the situation was unsustainable. Now, besides the talking, there were looks here and there, she didn’t know for how long he had been looking at her that way, but it clearly was not the way a boss should be looking at his employee or his student, or his mentee.

Ethan nodded, taking a step closer to her. She could see the slight flush on his cheeks.

Thea gave a step back hoping that her reaction was enough sign for him to stop whatever he wanted to do.

“Do you… want to stay with me tonight? Then neither of us would have to be alone…” 

She took a deep breath. “Seriously Ethan? I can’t believe you. I can’t stand this situation anymore and if you don’t stop your advances, I’ll have to report you for harassment. I mean it!”

“What?” He pretended to not understand what she was talking about, and tried to touch her arm.

That infuriated Thea even more, she couldn’t hold back this time and slapped his face so hard, making a loud sound and her fingers left a red mark on his cheek. “Don’t you dare touch me!”

He scowled. “What are you doing?”

“What you deserve! And just so you know, If I was ever your fan, that’s long gone. Now I only feel disgust!” She had turned around to leave the room but turned back and faced him again with a frown. “You know what, Ethan? I’m done. I won’t pretend I’m not seeing what you’ve been doing anymore. I tried to be professional, I tried to be polite, but nothing works! You keep making your moves on me, touching me, giving me the looks. When I have never given you any sign that I’d be interested, not even slightly! And from now on if you don’t behave as my boss around me, I’ll report you, and if in any case I can not report you to the hospital because you’re my boss, or because you’re the hospital’s board favorite. I’ll report you to the law. But this ends here.”

“Thea…”

She left him where he was, angry as she had never been in her life. 

She entered her room, closed her door behind her and threw herself against it trying to calm herself down, slipping as she sat on the floor taking deep breaths. 

When the rush of adrenaline was leaving her body and she thought about what had just happened, what she had just done, she realized that maybe she could be unemployed the next day when they would get back at Eden Brook. 

However, now she was relieved, she told him almost everything that was stuck in her throat after all.

She said to herself: _You know what, it doesn’t matter, he crossed a line. At least I gave him a piece of my mind, as I should have done before._


End file.
